


Revolutionary publishing

by mimisdeliveryservice



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimisdeliveryservice/pseuds/mimisdeliveryservice
Summary: When Alexander Hamilton started working in Revolutionary Publishing he expected a boring desk job where he could be a history nerd. What he got was an office romance with a certain John Laurens





	1. In New York you can be a new man

Moving to New York isn't easy. Especially if you're Alexander Hamilton with a fresh degree in history from King's college. He should have majored in law but his passion for the founding fathers got the best of him. So now the question before him was "What do I do?".

Being a teacher was out of the question because he wasn't very good with kids. The next best thing was becoming a writer, but in order to do that he needed money first. As he was walking through the cold, crowded streets of the city when he noticed a very interesting building, lurking between the people. He read the golden letters that adorned the wall: "Revolutionary Publishing". 

That was the company which published most of his school books throughout school and college and, more importantly, republished the biographies of his idols. And the cherry on the top - there was a 'help wanted' sign at the door. 

He still remembered how his life was shaped by the books published by this company.  
Alexander was just seven years old when they gave him his first reading assignment. Now, he didn't have many books growing up, so he still hadn't learned to read.

"Mommy, mommy can you help me with this book, I gotta finish it and tell the whole class about it." The small boy said.

"Of course honey, come here." The soft voice of his mother filled his ears as she traced every word she read out. 

Later this month Alex had learned how to read. He devoured every piece of literature the school would send his way, reading them back to back. They all started with the respective title and the words "Revolutionary Publishing" beneath it.

One day he told his mother that he wanted to be an author and work for them . She gave him a warm smile and on the next day he found a new notebook and a set of pens on his desk along with a note that said "To my future writer". The first thing he wrote on those pages was a poem expressing his love and gratitude for his mother. She cried when he read it to her, but when he got worried that she was upset, she quickly reassured him those were tears of happiness. 

That emotion was the thing that drove him still. He was determined to do his best. After all, that was the key point in his life. So he called the number printed bellow the sign and got himself an interview with the one and only - George Washington.

Preparing for an interview for your dream job was not that easy. Anxiety filled Alexander as he approached George Washington's office. There he was greeted by the tall man, who held an upright posture as if his life depended on it. As they sat down, the older man began the interview:

"So Mr. Hamilton could you please tell me more about yourself"

"Well, Mr. Washington, I'm from the Caribbean. As a teenager I started working, I was clerking for my late mother's landlord. Then, when I was 17, a hurricane destroyed my town, but the people managed to gather enough money to send me here. I got a scholarship to King's college where I got my history diploma. I excell at writing, I work well with others and I'm good at following orders."

After writing something down George continued with the following question: 

"Are you familiar with the history of Revolutionary Publishing?"

"When it was first founded, Revolutionary Publishing was part of a british company called "King's Publishing". But after continuous strikes throughout the period of 1776-1781, both "Revolutionary Publishing" and "Schuyler Publishing" earned their independence. Right now, your company's one of the most successful in the business. Out of all of your branches, the most successful ones are the New York and the Virginia branches."

"Okay I just have one last question for you. Why did you choose to apply for this job?''

"Well, your company has helped me discover literature and my gift for writing. I honestly don't know where I could have been if it wasn't for that very first literature assignment".

"Okay Mr. Hamilton. We'll call you giving you more details on whether or not you've received the job." And with that, Mr. Washington stood up, shook hands with Alexander and they parted ways.

On Sunday night, Alexander's phone rang and he received the most wonderful news in his life. He got the job. So, at Monday morning, he got up early, put on his best suit and left for work.


	2. I am not throwing away my shot

Now, John Laurens could still not believe that he was working at "Revolutionary Publishing". Even after spending 6 months there . If someone told the kid from South Carolina that the future would hold  illustrating books for a living, he would never have believed them. But now he was in the place to be. 

And John met some amazing people at his job. Like Lafayette - a translator from French, Hercules Mulligan - the photographer and Aaron Burr - the copy editor. But apparently the boss - George Washington still needed more staff and that's how Alexander Hamilton walked into everyone's lives, but most importantly, he walked into John's heart.

But for now let's focus on the present. 

At the moment, Laurens was drawing a mascot for a children's history textbook. He made different variations of cartoons, featuring a guy dressed accordingly to the time period and holding a quill. Rubbing his eyes and cracking his knuckles, he glanced to the vacant desk across him. 

Charles Lee used to work by his side The two of them, however, got into so many arguments, that the former was in a new room - with Burr.

So now their interactions were limited to glares in the break room and the occasional rude note on a desk. With Laurens all by himself, while everyone had a partner, it was inevitable that the new employee would sit with the south-carolinian. 

So, John would have to wait for it.  
But, as fate would have it, he soon met his new colleague.

On Monday, Mr. Washington walked in with a short man by his right side.

"Mr. Laurens, this is your new colleague - Alexander Hamilton. Now, he has a degree in history, so you'll be working together on this project." 

John took a good look at the man, dressed in a suit that looked like it had seen better days, had his long hair in a ponytail and if you squinted - you could almost see the passion burning in his eyes.

As their boss left, Laurens stood up from his chair and stretched his arms out. 

"Hi Alex, my name is John Laurens. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm from South Carolina, but I moved here for work. I'm the illustrator and we'll be working on a children's history textbook together."

Hamilton nodded and introduced himself but it was apparent that his mind was elsewhere. He opened the laptop and began typing immediately. 

He was working on the first page and the table of contents. He then spoke in a soft voice:

"Hey, how many pages should this be?"

"I think that 350 should cover it, but we can check it with Mr. Washington later, okay?"

"Okay."

Well, at least this was way better than Charles Lee. 

It was around lunchtime when a knock on their door was heard. 

"Come in" announced Laurens. 

Hamilton turned his head around in order to see who was at the door. It was Hercules.

"Hey John! Me and Laf are heading to lunch, wanna join?"  
Before he could get his answer, he noticed the other person in the room.

"Oh, you're the new employee, right? Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself.  My name's Hercules Mulligan."

"Alexander Hamilton. Now, you mentioned lunch?"

"Yeah! Well, most of the time, we all get our lunch together and talk. You should join us, see what's it like"

Alex hesitated for a moment but then agreed. 

After the short walk to the takeout place, the four of us sat on a table. Alexander began to talk with Laf and Herc, the conversation slowly drifting from work to the friendship we built. I was so focused on talking that I didn't realise my salad remained untouched for a solid 5 minutes.

"Hello?! Earth to John! You still gotta eat, you know." - said his friend to bring him out of his trance. 

Laurens just scratched the back of his head and began eating so quickly, as if he was trying to make up for the lost time.

Soon, everyone was done with their meals, so they shuffled into their respective offices slowly. 

"Hey Alex, the guys and me are going out for drinks later with Sam Adams. Wanna join?"  
The shorter man considered it for a second,  and then he flashed John a big bright smile and said:  
"Why not..."


	3. The story of tonight

When Alex arrived at the bar, he saw Hercules, John, Lafayette and a guy he didn't recognize.  
The four men were sitting on a table, each one with a drink in hand. Quickly ordering a beer, Alex joined his co-workers. John introduced the stranger as Aaron Burr. As Alex got comfortable, he took a sip of his beer and asked:

"So, everyone, how did you get in your line of work?" He said,wanting to know more about his newly - developed friend group.

"Well, Hercules began, believe it or not, I wanted to be a tailor or a designer. However, I didn't think I'd become more socially advanced if I just sew some pants. I also really loved taking pictures and editing them and, as it turns out, I'm good at it. So I went for it and it worked out!"

"When I came to America, there wasn't much that I could do, but one day, I decided to use my disadvantage to my advantage." Continued Lafayette. "And those textbooks helped me to learn English, so I wanted to help people learn French."

"Tu ne dois pas m'aider en apprendre le Français, Lafayette. Je le connais." Alexadre a dit, earning a few confused looks from his colleagues.   
"What? I took French in college, sue me!"

"Speaking of suing and college," added Burr out of nowhere, "I was studying law at Princeton. After a year I decided that it wasn't for me and I transferred to Media and Communications. I don't have any special talents, so I became a copy editor. Now I can correct all of your mistakes.''

After a few half-hearted chuckles, John began to tell his story.

"Ever since I was a kid, I loved to draw. I didn't really like sketching portraits or landscapes and I couldn't stick with one specific style. All I could do was replicate the drawings I saw in books. So, I decided to do what I did best and that's how I became an illustrator."

Alexander listened to all of them and then repeated the story he told Washington to them. They all had solemn looks on their faces, except for Laurens, who seemed lost in thought.   
Alex had to ask him about that tomorrow.

But, as fate would have it, he had this conversation a bit earlier than that.

They finished their last round for the evening, and with Hercules and Lafayette taking a cab together and Aaron going the other way, John and Alexander were the only ones left standing outside the bar. They said their goodbyes and then started walking... In the same direction.

"So, you take the sub too?" Alex asked rhetorically.

"Such a good observation, Hamilton. I think you should've taken your business to the detective agency." John playfully replied as he kicked a pebble.

"Oh, shut up. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. Earlier, when I was telling you about my past, you looked pensive. What were you thinking about?" Alexander almost rambled.

"Well, Alex, why are you here?" began John.   
"The way you talked earlier, if you'd only put your talent in writing a book, you'd be great at it. I would love to read your stories, yet you're writing about someone else's history. Why is that?"

Hamilton took a moment before replying:  
"You and I, we're similar. I can't find my style. I don't even think I have one. I've always written about the things that surround me, yet I could never tell my own story. "

After that, the two men continued walking in comfortable silence.

They reached the station and they patiently waited for the train. It must have been the last one for the night, because it was empty. As they got in, Hamilton broke the silence:

"You know what I love to do when I'm alone in a subway cart?"

"What?"

Alex cleared his throat and started singing and dancing around like nobody's business. John broke out in laughter, then decided to join in.

As the two men were having fun like they were life-long best friends, John spun Alex around in his arms. They were chest to chest (well, more so head to chest), their breaths labouring and their faces red. Both of them took a step back and Laurens said:  
"Well, that was the most fun I've had while going home since... Ever!"

"You're such a liar." Alex replied.

"No, I'm not!" John defended himself.

They both got off on the same stop.

"You live in Harlem?" Alex asked.

"It's what I can afford right now. Art supplies are expensive. Anyway, I live right over there, so... Goodbye Alex."

"Goodbye John."

And with those words, Alexander Hamilton went home, his heart now beating fast and his mind racing even faster.


	4. Work

Sometimes, when the topic was not in their area of expertise, the guys had to call in experts from another publishing agency. So, in the time of need, Angelica, Eliza and Peggy from "Schuyler Sisters Publishing" were there to help. And oh, did they help. 

Not only did they split up to be more efficient, they even brought back up because - quote: " If Burr tries to hit on me one more time, I swear to God... I'll punch him right in the face!"

The first person to walk into Alex and John's little office room that day was Angelica, the oldest of the Schuyler sisters. She was dressed in a peach -  pink blazer and a skirt, her curly hair down.

As she sat down and began typing, she started humming an unfamiliar song. Finishing up, she pulled out a book out of her purse and began reading it. 

"Common Sense. I love that book!" said Alexander.

Their conversation lasted 2 minutes, maybe 3... Everything they said was in total agreement, until they were  
interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Elizabeth Schuyler was the one to walk in. Unlike her older sister, she was dressed in a long, light blue dress.   
"Angie, they need you in the  other room." she announced.

"If it's Burr I'm not going."

"It's not. He's too busy chatting up Theodosia while Peggy's helping Lee. You're actually helping Sam Addams."

"Oh, okay, then. I'll go."

Eliza took over, quickly going over the text to see if her elder sister had missed something. As she finished up she said:

"John, can you show me the break room?"

"You know where it is, you've been here a million times." John replied nonchalantly.

"Well, I need you." insisted Eliza.

He just raised an eyebrow in confusion, nonetheless following her out of the door, briefly waving at Alex.  
Much to Eliza's relief, the break room was empty.

"Now, what did you need that was so important? I was busy." John said angrily.

"Yeah, busy staring at Alex. He's cute, do you like him?" She teased.

Laurens blushed.

"Come on Lizzie, the two of us are just friends. And even if I liked him, I don't know if he's gay or not..." 

"Come on John... You have to find a cute guy! You deserve it. Aren't you tired of being single?" Eliza questioned, already knowing the answer.

John chuckled at her words and said:

"Eliza, you're single too. And right now, I want to focus on work. Which reminds me, I should go." And with that, John Laurens went back to his office, not knowing what awaited him there.

"Hey John, what were you and Eliza talking about?" Alex asked.

"Oh... Nothing. Uhm... I'll tell you later."

Hamilton just nodded, even though the question was stuck in his mind. He tried to focus, but even as he sipped his coffee or chatted with John, he was still thinking about it.

At last, the two man grabbed their coats and began walking to the subway. Then John began talking: 

"Eliza called me in the break room to discuss my love life. According to her, I was single for too long, so I need to find a partner."

"Why don't you two hook up, you'd make a cute couple." said Alex, not really meaning it.

"Eliza isn't really my type." John replied.

He didn't really get into details on why that is, because he wasn't ready to tell Hamilton the truth. Only his close friends and his family knew about his sexuality. Though lately, someone was spreading rumors around the office, that still hadn't reached Alexander ears.

Yet.


	5. Instead of me, he promotes Charles Lee

"Hey John, why did you and Lee stop getting along?" Alex asked.

"Well," began John, "it started about two months ago."   
"Mr. Washington was looking for a right hand man. Long story short, instead of me - he promotes Charles Lee. It all went downhill when him and the boss were trying to close a publishing deal in "Monmouth". Lee wanted to retreat, so we almost would have lost the deal, if it wasn't for Lafayette.

"Everyone turned against Charles and he then claimed that Mr. Washington cannot be left alone to his devices. Indecisive, from crisis to crisis, the best thing he can do for "Revolutionary publishing" is turn 'n' go back to plantin' tobacco in Mount Vernon."

"Those were strong words from Lee, so I called him out and we got into an argument." 

As they were talking, the rain outside was pouring usually hard for December. 

They couldn't go for lunch in this downpour, so they both headed to the break room for snacks. When they walked in, standing there was Charles Lee, all by himself.

" Hey there John, brought your boyfriend today?" Charles spat out, his voice filled with hatred as he motioned to Alexander.

"Alex is just a friend, Lee" replied John.

"Yeah, just like Mulligan and Lafayette are just friends. All of you are pansies."

Laurens clenched his fist, his knuckles white as he was about to cuss out Lee, but... Alexander beat him to it:

"How dare you? You must be outta your goddamn mind if you think you can insult my friends like that! Just because you got into a small argument with John, doesn't give you the right to insult him like that! And it sure as hell does NOT give you the right to insult other people based on your close-minded, lonely, imbecilic, uneducated, pathetic - ass views." 

And with that, the two men stormed out, their snacks long forgotten. They had to walk back to their office before Alex had the nerve to ask the question that was on his mind. 

"So, are Hercules and Laf dating?"

John chuckled.

"No one quite knows what Herc and Laf are. They live together, sure, but it might be to save some money on rent. I think they'll tell us if they're comfortable." answered John.

"Okay. Just one more thing. The stuff Lee said about you... Are they true?"

" If you mean me having a boyfriend, yeah Alex. I'm gay." John calmly retorted. 

"Oh, me too! Well, kinda. I'm bisexual." pointed out Alex.

And so, the awkward silence that had formed was interrupted by the more awkward growl of someone's stomach protesting. 

"Well, I think the break room should be safe now. Shall we?" proposed John, stretching his hand out.

"We shall." replied Alex, grabbing John's hand and laughing at their "formal language". Unable to shake off the feeling he got when they held hands, his heartbeat got aster and his palms began to sweet.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked Laurens, concerned.

Before Alexander could reply, there was a loud crack of thunder. Almost grateful for it, he replied. 

"Yeah, it's just the storm... It makes me feel uneasy." he said, trying to get his out. 

And instead of letting go of his hand, John gripped it tight and began to rub circles at the back of his palm. Seeing Alex's confused stare, he began explaining:

"Sorry, I'm bad at comforting people. I hope that physical contact will help."

It did. By the time they were eating the office crackers, Alexander had calmed down, even though he was now missing the warmth of John's hand.

After the weekend had passed came Monday morning. And with it also arrived a surprise visit from their boss. 

Mr. Washington walked into their office holding a ... hat. He said:

" Continuing our little holiday tradition here at " Revolutionary Publishing" we're having a Secret Santa. The money limit is 50 dollars and the presents will be exchanged before the Christmas party. " and with that he gave the hat to Alex.   
He got a paper, smiled briefly and then tossed it in the trash. Then it was my turn. I grabbed a piece of paper and it said "Alexander Hamilton". I had a week to figure out what to get him, but I was determined to make Alexander's first Christmas in company special.


	6. Take a break

It was time to exchange presents. Hercules got a new bandana and some sewing supplies accompanied by nice fabrics. Lafayette received a blue, white and red scarf and some French wine and cheese.

Laurens opened his gift and saw a turtle magnet, art supplies and a glass turtle for his desk. He thanked his Secret Santa and diverted his attention to Alex, who was tearing through the wrapping paper like a man on a mission. It looked like he enjoyed the book about the founding fathers and the new notebook with a set of pens. After the gift exchange everyone grabbed a few drinks and one by one they started heading home.

After they left the building, Laurens noticed that Alexander was walking to his apartment.

“Are you going home all alone?”

“Why should this holliday be any different that the last couple of years?” said Alex.

“No one should be alone on Christmas, Alex. You're coming over.” 

Hamilton reluctantly followed John to his apartment.

"You know, you don't have to do this just because we're friends Laurens...”

“Nonsense! I'm doing this because I care about you.” 

They shuffled in the small studio and got comfortable. They had dinner and eggnog and sang a few Christmas songs. John was feeling in love and frequently glanced at Alex.

As he was gazing at those beautiful brown eyes, John Laurens just wanted to kiss Alexander Hamilton right there and then.

And so he did.

To his surprise, Alex kissed back. Yes. It was happening. John was overwhelmingly happy. As they pulled apart Alex said:

“So... does this mean you like me too?”

“I like you so much...” Laurens replied and peppered Alex's face with a millon kisses. But, as fate would have it, they were interrupted by the ring of a cellphone.

“Hey Jackie, happy holidays!"

A chorus of 'happy holidays' sounded. Apparently, John's mom had gathered his siblings by the phone. 

“We hope that you're really happy in New York and that you'll still remember us when you make it big.”

"I am happy, mom. And I've already made it! Send my love to everyone. Bye, guys!" And with that the conversation ended.

Alex was watching him with an expecting gaze.

“Sorry about that” apologized John.

“It's okay, Jackie.”

And with that they continued to make out, without a care in the world.

Now, Herc and Laf had their own way of spending the holidays.

As they were sat down at the table, talking and sharing the French wine and cheese, Lafayette said:

“Thank you for the gifts, mon amour. I really feel like I'm at home.”

“Yours were also great. I'm making you something as soon as the holidays end.”

After that statement,  Lafayette quickly pecked Hercules' lips, enjoying the moment of affection.  

Aaron and Theodosia on the other hand, were each enjoying a cup of coffee. 

“Thanks for taking me out today Aaron, but I really have to go. You know that people are waiting for me.”

By 'people' she meant her husband. Burr hugged Theodosia to his chest and quickly kissed her passionately. 

“Promise you'll call me when he's in Georgia for business again” he whispered to her as they pulled apart.

“I promise. I love you Aaron.” she responded.

“I love you too, Theo.”

After all, there's a reason that he's been by her side, when so many have tried and he's willing to wait for it.


	7. What comes next

After all the festivities Laurens decided to invite his friends over at his apartment. He was planning to break the news about his new relationship to them, so the tension was high in the air. After hours of practicing and the sharing of many reassuring kisses the couple was ready to meet their guests. Herc and Laf came in and sat around the table.

“So, anything exciting happen over the holidays?” asked Hercules, looking at the three men.

“Well, actually me and Alex got together.”  replied John, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

Lafayette and Hercules exchange glances and the French man gave his partner a 10 dollar bill.

“ You were betting on us, I can't believe you'd…” began Alex, but his reply was cut off by a knock on the door. 

“ Are we expecting someone else?” wondered Mulligan. Instead of responding John just opened the door. Angelica, Eliza and Peggy came in, exchanging greetings with the other guests. With her older sister hogging Alex and her younger one, busy chatting with Hercules and Lafayette, Eliza saw the chance to talk to her friend.

“John, guess what happened to me over the holidays?” she said enthusiastically.

“ What is it Lizzie?

“Well I have a crush on someone. This” announced Eliza as she showed him a picture of herself embracing a beautiful brunette with red lipstick “ is Maria Reynolds. She's an intern at the firm. We've been hitting it off, but nothing's official yet. I'm so nervous. What if she doesn't feel the same way as I do?”

“Now, that's nonsense, Lizzie. If this miss Maria Reynolds…” But John didn't get to finish because someone interrupted him.

“Were you telling him about that cute intern?” Peggy butted in.

“Yes Peggy, I was telling him about the cute intern.” Elizabeth said annoyed

“You know if you two weren't dating I'd ask her out.”And in that moment Margarita Schuyler knew she messed up. Eliza gave her the coldest glare possible. 

“ Well, she's actually single. You can go ahead and try your luck.” The older sister said spitefully and walked out. 

“ Lizzie, come on I didn't mean it like that.” 

Everyone looked at Angelica, half expecting her to rush out after them. 

“ What, I'm not gonna be around forever. In fact I'm going to London soon.”

Everyone looked at her , confused.

“I recently got  engaged but he's from London. I met him while I was at King’s publishing. We've been keeping in touch, but now he proposed and you can't exactly marry someone long distance.”

An uncomfortable silence fell, so the Schuyler sister said:

“ Yeah, soon these two will have to be on their own. I hope they don't feel so helpless.

Soon after that little conversation Peggy and Eliza knocked on the door again. No one asked them question, some things are better left unsaid, after all.

So their little get together resumed. 

“Hey aren't we missing someone? “ asked Lafayette.

“ Yeah, now that I think about it, where is Aaron?” replied John.

“Burr’s probably sulking at home .Remember Theodosia?” said Peggy

“ The girl who works with you?” asked Alex.

“ Yeah, she's also a very dear friend of ours. Anyways she and Burr have been flirting and they've also gone on a few dates.” explained Eliza.

“ So what's the problem? Does she not have feelings for him?” wondered Mulligan.

“ On the contrary. Theo is madly in love with Burr. But she's married. She didn't really want to tie the knot with this guy, but her parents thought that would be for the best. So they forced her to marry this British jerk. But that got her into King’s publishing. As soon as she was there she requested to be transferred to us. Everything would've been alright then and there, but they demanded that her husband goes to America with her. Now, most of the time he works in Georgia, but he decided to be home for the holidays. So now Theodosia spends time with him, instead of with Aaron.” and with that Angelica wrapped up the story. 

After that no one knew what to say. It was getting late so everyone got another round. Laf and Herc offered the first cab that came to the ladies, and a bit later they said  their goodbyes and rode away to their apartment.  John and Alex were the only people left.

“ Do you want me to leave?” asked Hamilton.

“ Do you wanna leave?” replied John, embracing the shorter man and kissing his neck. 

“ Not particularly” 

“ Then come here”  said Laurens and led Alexander to the bed, where they slept soundly, unaware of what was awaiting them in the office the next day.


	8. Right hand man

The door opened. There stood Charles Lee.

“Hamilton, Washington wants to see you”. Now why would the boss want to see him of all people was a mystery to Alex. Nonetheless he arrived in front of his boss's office saw Burr. 

“ What's happening here, Aaron?” wondered Hamilton

“ Haven't you heard? Lee got removed from his position. Washington’s looking for a right hand man.

“Burr, come in.” Alexander heard his boss say and he was left in front of the door, alone. Was Aaron Burr going to become Washington’s assistant? And how did Hamilton himself fit into all of this? He was left with these questions swarming his head. Should he talk to John about this? He pulled out his phone to text him but then Aaron walked out, without saying a word. Guess that didn't go according to plan.

“Hamilton, come in” said Washington.

“ Have I done something wrong, sir” Hamilton’s first instinct was to ask that.

“ No, but I do have to tell you this, son I'm working with a third of what has been promised to us. We are a powder keg about to explode I need someone to lighten the load. So what do you say? Would you like to work as my assistant.”

Alexander Hamilton was not throwing away his shot.

“ Yes, I accept”

The rumor of Hamilton’s promotion traveled through the whole office building. Some didn't take the news lightly as Lee wanted to fight him and Burr was mumbling about being able to wait for it. Others congratulated him, that's why he was going out later with the Hamilsquad. Hercules decided on the name, after they dubbed Alex’s suggestion “ The non straight foursome” highly inappropriate.  Alexander also invited Aaron, but he probably wouldn't go. But he didn't have much time to think about that because soon enough John, Laf and Herc were standing next to his desk, looking like over excited puppies and ready to go. Alex began to wonder who was more pumped about his promotion him or they?  The answer was revealed to him in the bar after John's toast about raising a glass to freedom. After his boyfriend sat down Hamilton whispered in his ear 

“ That was great, babe.”

“ Well, turtles and art aren't my only interests.” John said and pecked Alex's cheek.Their romantic moment was soon interrupted by the other couple cheering on 

“ Speech, speech, speech”

“ Geez, what is this a wedding. Okay, okay. 

“ Ask anybody why we living fast and we laugh, reach for a flask we have to make this moment last, that's plenty. Never in my life have I imagined that I would live past twenty or even be here. And now I have my dream job, amazing friends and the most wonderful boyfriend. I couldn't be happier.” They spent the evening drinking and telling stories, and even Burr stopped for a quick drink and he officially told the gang about Theodosia before heading off to her place. Alex looked at his watch and declared 

“ It's getting late guys, I gotta go”. This was  followed by groans and John's reply 

“ I'll come by your place, in a bit, okay?”

“Okay, babe”.

Soon enough Alexander got into his apartment and got his work bag from where he tossed it earlier. He rummaged through it and found the papers that he took home.

He was reading them when he thought “Was this the right position for him?” He didn't come all the way to New York to be someone's secretary, but on the other hand that was an opportunity to rise up. Suddenly doubting his decision he was pacing around nervously, documents still in hand. No this was good. It meant he had potential and that he was good at his job. Hamilton sat on his bed and began reading. He was interrupted by the sound of a key being turned. John was home, well that was quick. Laurens walked over to their room and laid next to Hamilton. The two lovers cuddled up together with Alexander being the little spoon. He was reading the documents aloud, due to John's request. “It just feels so nice when you speak, not only is your voice lovely, but I also feel the vibrations in my chest and you can hear my heartbeat” said Laurens.

“ I love you John”

“ I love you too, Alex”


End file.
